In recent years, there has been a wide proliferation of battery-powered, rechargeable mobile devices. Such devices include mobile phones, tablet computers, e-readers, digital photography devices, and portable, rechargeable battery packs among others. As a result of the frequent use of these devices, there is often a need to recharge the device batteries. Because the device owners and users may not always carry charging cables or power supplies or have them otherwise readily available, there is a need to provide charging capabilities for the mobile devices, and in particular, portable charging capabilities.
Because these devices may be charged in areas where there is wide access to a large number of people, there is also a need to provide for a secure method of charging a mobile device that prevents unauthorized removal of the mobile device.
These types of mobile devices experience extensive and repeated use on a frequent basis, and are therefore often in need of cleaning. They are also often exposed to harsh environmental conditions such as rain. Thus, there is a need to provide systems and methods for cleaning, sanitizing, and or drying the mobile devices. For the most efficient use of the mobile device owner's time, it is preferable to allow for concurrent charging and cleaning of the device.